Taliranil
Category:NPCs Category:Allies Location To find Taliranil enter the Eldurii Village and proceed inside the Inn. Taliranil is located beside Delrich on the base floor of the Inn. Quests * The Scholar's Errand Additional Details Taliranil's Dialogue * Taliranil: "Greetings fellow traveller. It appears as though we are both strangers here." (If you choose "White Hair") * You: "White Hair" * Taliranil: "I suppose it is a bit out of place this far from my home. It signifies my origins rather than my age. My blood is of the Servei people. We live among the Lighted Hills above Daor So. We all have white hair even from birth. I do believe the brave captain Maitha shares a portion of my people's blood. Perhaps that is why she is so successful in her career." * You: "Successful" * Taliranil: '' "I think I may have come across as more arrogant about my blood than intended. My people have great concern for using logic and reason. We value decision making with the mind over the heart. I only meant to suggest that this outlook on life could favor a military person. Please don't think me pretentious. "'' (If you choose "Strangers") * You: "Strangers" * Taliranil: "The news of your arrival propagated quickly through this small town. Washed upon the shore all alone, it is quite the tale. The circumstances of your arrival are much stranger than mine. And my circumstances are not typical." * You: "Your Circumstances" * Taliranil: "I am on my Scholar's Errand. My people require each pupil who would complete his or her education to embark on a 3 years journey abroad. It is expected that we sacrifice the comfort of our home lives and pilgrimage to find the worthy knowledge of the world. My Scholar's Errand has led me here." * You: "Scholar's Errand" * Taliranil: "There are many customs among my people, just as there are many among any people to be sure. Learning and study are the most noble pursuit of my culture. I intend to find the works of a very brilliant man, a Servei, like myself." * You: "Brilliant Man" * Taliranil: "Yes, Master Ordran. At least I believe him to be brilliant. He was teaching at the very prestigious Servei University among the Lighted Hills. He began to suggest that the Servei people had become too narrow minded in their approach to learning. People began whispering that he might be going mad. He left on another Scholar's Errand, with no intention on returning. I believe he came to this island. I seek evidence of his being here. " During The Scholar's Errand * Taliranil: "Now that the Valaran threat is gone, I hope to travel to the Archives on the far side of the island. I am still afraid of other threats though." * You: "Archives?" * Taliranil: "You are going there as well? I would appreciate your company. It's rarely safer to travel alone. I just need to check a few things. Speak to me again soon, and I should be ready." * Taliranil: "I think I am ready to go. Shall we proceed?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "To the Archives!" or * You: "No" * Taliranil: "I'll wait until you are ready" * Taliranil: "I know master Ordran studied here. I hope to find his writings, and hopefully a clue as to where he went next." * Taliranil: "Well, here we are. It's, ummm... a bit more... ominous than I expected would you be willing to, maybe, find something for me?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "Really! That's great! It's a book entitled 'Study of Logic'. It was written by Master Ordran. I think, maybe I'll wait for you in the Vilands." * Taliranil: "Thanks again for helping me out. I'll wait for you in the Vilands." or * You: "No" * Taliranil: "I understand. Perhaps, I'll study this place a bit longer and try to build some courage to complete my task." * Taliranil: "Have you found the book?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much. I will start reading it right away. I cannot thank you enough" * Taliranil: "I have been reading this book and it makes some interesting points. I'll need to keep thinking about this for awhile. Thank you." or * You: "No" * Taliranil: "I'm sure it's in there. He started it before he left and mentioned he was coming here to find it."